


Самый долгий день

by qazanostra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky doesn't hate Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Not A Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка послетитульного эпизода Civil War, фокал Баки. Не fix-it! Ничего там не фиксено...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый долгий день

Это самый долгий день в его новой жизни.  
Когда же он наконец закончится?

Бежать.  
Прятаться.  
Просто покупать фрукты с лотка уличного торговца.  
Он хочет для себя этого обычного человеческого...  
Нормальной жизни.

Баки ведь не дурак, он всё понимает.  
Что не человек в обычном понимании этого слова. И даже не киборг, боже, будто бы дело только в этой проклятой руке, _которая тонну весит, ещё и от воды клинит постоянно, чистить давно пора, мелкая моторика ни к чёрту..._  
Не человек.  
Нормальные люди не слетают с катушек, стоит только услышать с десяток слов на русском.  
И лучших друзей убить не пытаются, да. Как правило.

_Он бьётся внутри своей черепной коробки, расколотый на части. Орёт, срывая голос. Просит, умоляет Зимнего Солдата остановиться, это же Стиви, господи, ну как ты не понимаешь..._  
_Солдат в ответ молчит. У него приказы. Приказы важнее воспоминаний._  
_Общих на них двоих._  
_Он готов нести бремя этой вины._

Баки ловит взгляд Стива - прямой, изучающий. Сомневающийся.  
Он спрашивает одним взглядом, уверен ли, этого ли он хочет, сделает ли это его счастливее.  
Боже, Стиви, наивный бруклинский пацан. Ни на день не повзрослел, Капитан Америка.  
_Да_ , говорит Баки взглядом.  
_Нет_ , бьётся пульсом в висках. _Только не в камеру, только не снова, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь, я больше не смогу..._

Стив запечатывает посылку, Баки успокоенно вздыхает, когда курьер Т'Чаллы забирает её.  
Он хочет, чтобы Стиву было с кем поспорить, поругаться, просто поговорить.  
Старк кажется вполне подходящей для этого дела занозой в заднице.

Фантомная боль пронзает левую руку от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Сводит судорогой давно утерянные мышцы, простреливает разрядом адской боли прямо в мозг.  
Баки улыбается Стиву из-за стекла криокамеры.  
_Всё будет хорошо, Стиви. Ты справишься._  
У тебя есть на кого положиться. Они не оставят тебя в одиночестве.  
Этот самый долгий день в его новой жизни наконец-то закончился.  
Баки закрывает глаза. 

Он тоже не будет один.  
С подступившим холодом к нему приходит Зимний Солдат.

И одни на двоих воспоминания.


End file.
